


Friendly Neighborhood Lesbian

by lar3nts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Harry, Fem!Louis, Girl Direction, I'm very gay sorry lol, Spiderman!Louis, fem!larry, girl harry, girl louis, larry oneshot, larry stylinson - Freeform, lesbian!harry, lesbian!louis, louis dresses as spiderman as her job, pretty much pure fluff, sigh, spiderman - Freeform, they're gay as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar3nts/pseuds/lar3nts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis dresses up as spiderman on the Hollywood Walk of Fame and Harry is cheeky and hella gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Neighborhood Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic since some v bad ones i wrote on an old one direction app in 2012 so pray for me i guess lmao

It’s not Louis’ fault, really, that she slept through the busiest time on her turf. She just didn’t manage to go to bed until 3:00 AM. She had other priorities, like showering, moisturizing, masturbating, showering once again, and in the midst of all that tough work, she may or may not have forgotten to set her alarm. But alas, she still managed to sprint out of bed, piss at the speed of light, and throw on some sweats and a loose tank top before skating through the streets of LA to her dream job; posing for pictures in a spandex body suit on a very populated street. In simpler terms, she dresses as Spiderman for a living. 

 

In theory, it sounds like an interestingly fun job. In reality, all you do is stand in the same spot in sunny LA from dawn ‘til dusk while getting the suspiciously moist hands of toddlers all over your body. There is one perk to the job though. Louis is able to stare at gorgeous women without anybody knowing; you can’t get rejected by straight girls if they don’t know you’re checking them out in the first place. 

 

Louis has always been pretty vocal about her sexuality, on the streets and especially in the sheets. So when her half-conscious brain finally noticed the gorgeous woman standing only a couple feet in front of her, she may or may not have accidentally let a groan slip out. The nameless woman tilted her head in confusion with a small pout and asked “Are you okay?” This stunningly beautiful woman had to be the goddess of at least one religion, Louis was sure of it, and if her ass cheeks don’t separate to reveal Heaven then Louis might just have to give up on religion altogether .

 

Once Louis snapped out of her ass-induced trance, she realized she hadn’t responded yet. “Yup! I’m absolutely amazing! Tip-top shape! Howdy there!” 'What have I done', thought Louis. “You sure? You look a bit red to me,” replied the girl with a dimpled grin. Yup, Louis is definitely in love. “Fuck, you’re cute.” Apparently exhaustion makes Louis’ already poor brain-to-mouth filter ten times worse. “Oh-um thank you… ‘M Harry.” Apparently Louis’ poor brain-to-mouth filter also ups her pull game, judging by the blush that the girl-Harry- is sporting. “I’m Louis- I mean, I’m Spiderman! Definitely Spiderman,” Louis replied, immediately correcting herself when she spots a toddler gaping at her confession. 

 

“Well, Spiderman, may I have a picture please,” Harry giggled out in response. “Yeah! Yeah, um how do you want to pose?” “I’m not sure. What would you recommend?” “Well people usually go with the classic web-shooting pose, the occasional gang sign,” “I was thinking more along the lines of doing the iconic upside-down kiss somewhere a bit more private, if you don’t mind,” Harry says confidently with a suggestive smirk. 

“My spidey senses are tingling so fucking hard right now”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it give it a kudos bc I thrive off of validation lmao oops also I'm shit at endings and this ended up being super short bc i wrote and edited this in like half an hour srry lmao


End file.
